A Girl, a Cat and the Band
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: Even though he should be in the hospital, Odd sneaks out to help Sariah around the school and serve as her translator. When Yumi decides to revive the Pop Rock Expressives, Sariah decides she may come...if Odd's the one who steps to the mic. Sequel to...


**Genre**: General/Friendship

**Media**: Code: Lyoko

**Disclaimer**: Code: Lyoko belongs to _MoonScoop_ and _AnteFilms_.

**Summary:** Even though he should be in the hospital, Odd sneaks out to help Sariah around the school and serve as her translator. When Yumi decides to revive the Pop Rock Expressives, Sariah decides she may come…if Odd's the one who steps to the mic. Sequel to…

**A/N**: What's this? A sequel to _The Girls, the Cat and the Ghost_? Well, of course it is! I had ideas for this _long_ before I finished writing the first story so it'd be a shame not to get this written. But wait…it has nothing to do with Lyoko! Although that is true, there will also be a third story to this that _will_ focus more on Lyoko and Xana's motives for trying to capture the family. But all the same, this will give you a few small hints about why Xana's paying any attention to them at all.  
**Note**: If you haven't read the first story, this might not make a whole lot of sense. So, obviously, you should go read _The Girls, the Cat and the Ghost_ before you start with this.  
**_Please note the message at the end of the story, as it does have something to do with this story!_**

A Girl, a Cat and the Band

A brown-haired girl laid herself on the bed the school provided for the dorm room she was currently setting herself in. Olive-green eyes glared angrily up at the ceiling, a furious scowl on her face; apparently she was _not_ having a good day.

Letting out a long sigh, she sat back up and looked around her. There wasn't anything to look at, though; off-white walls, light-brown carpeting, a chair at a desk, a window, and some drawers built into the bed under the mattress. There was a closet there, too, but it was empty (only considering she wasn't given any time to pack).

She stared down at the duffel bag she had borrowed from some girl she had met only about a week earlier, contemplating whether or not she really wanted to see what was inside.

Figuring she had nothing better to do, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, leaned over and unzipped the bag.

Inside were five t-shirts, two long-sleeved shirts, a tank-top, three pairs of jeans and plenty of socks and underwear.

She let out another sigh, brushing her hair out of her face as she picked up one shirt in particular. It was pink with a purple green-eyed cat on the front. She could only guess who picked this one out. "Thanks, Odd," she scoffed, letting it drop to the floor.

A slender brow raised as olive-green eyes caught sight of a bulge on the side of the duffel bag. Opening a zipper to the side, she smirked when she discovered it was a set of headphones and a travel-sized CD player. Pulling the two items out, she noticed at least two CD cassettes.

Tossing one of the containers of music onto her bed, she peered curiously at one with a black-and-white picture of a Japanese teen with glowing-red eyes holding a bright-red apple in his right hand and a grayish-white snake in his left hand. The writing on the cover was in Japanese.

Turning it over, she was pleasantly surprised to find that there were English translations. Looking through the list of songs, she grinned. "Well, well…"

Popping the CD into the player, she placed on the headphones and dialed to the song of choice. "Glad they got me something with _All Hail Kirra_ on it," she muttered, laying back down as heavy J-rock music started playing.

Conveniently, there was a knock at the door almost the instant the song ended. Sitting up, she turned off the CD player, took off the headphones and answered the door.

"Bonjour, Sariah!"

Olive-green eyes widened in surprise at first, but narrowed after a few seconds. "Odd? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Taking you to class on your first day of school, of course!" responded the purple-clad blonde boy outside the room, giving her a broad grin. "Now come on, you don't wanna be late!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sariah stepped out of the dorm room and closed the door behind her. "Are you sure you're okay to go to school?"

"I'm fine," he answered confidentially, shrugging. "Already took a few pain-killers, so I'm good for a few hours."

She didn't look convinced, but didn't pursue the issue either. "So what's my first class?"

"_Our_ first class is Science with Mrs. Hertz," he responded, leading the way down the hall. A wry smile wriggled its way onto Odd's face when she gave him a hard look. "What? I just got you into classes with either me or Yumi so we could translate the lesson since you can't understand French fully."

She was silent for a minute, looking down at the brownish floor beneath her sandals. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Olive-green eyes turned from the floor to Odd's legs. "You're still limping."

He gave her a tired look. "At least I'm not on crutches or anything."

She shrugged, which caused him to roll his eyes. "…I've got a question about the school."

The grin rematerialized onto his face. "Ask away," he chirped, waving a hand.

"Do we have the same classes every day or do they alternate?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Like…having science every day?" A shudder vibrated through his body when she nodded. "Eck, I can barely stand having her for three days each week…! I'd be miserable if I had Mrs. Hertz every day!"

She frowned. "How do you get used to a schedule like that?"

He gave her a weird look. "What kind of school system does America run, anyway? Here, at the beginning of each semester we have the same classes for the first week, the next week we take our alternative courses, then the rest of the semester we alternate every other day."

Now, it was her turn to give him a weird look. "How many classes do you have each day?"

"Depends on the day. Monday through Friday you only have four to five classes, while on Saturday you only have two actual classes and a FreeZone period."

"Wait," she commanded, leaping in front of him and holding her hands up. "You have school on Saturdays!?"

"What, and you don't?"

"Of course not!"

He gave her a hard look that slowly loosened as he continued to observe her. "You're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" came a gruff reply, followed by the appearance of a large man clad in red with messy-brown hair.

"Jim!" Odd exclaimed, straightening and placing his hands behind his back and trying not to cringe. "Hiya?"

The man addressed as Jim raised an eyebrow. "Hi…uh, Della Robbia? I thought you were in the hospital."

"They let me out early." The purple-clad boy tried to make himself as innocent-looking as possible, but he knew it wasn't going to convince the older man.

"Do you have any proof that you didn't just sneak out?" Jim pulled out a –get this –pink cell-phone and started dialing. "What was your room number?"

"Room 116," Odd responded with little hesitation.

Jim switched his attention from the boy to his cell-phone. "Hello? I'd like to know about a patient from room 116, please." He looked a little surprised when he got his response. "He was? …oh, well, I was just making sure. Thank you for your time…bye."

"See?"

The brunet frowned at the short blonde. "Alright, so you got a lucky break. Don't get cocky about it." He looked at his cell-phone to check the time, then promptly returned his attention to the two teens. "Della Robbia, Hopper, you both have less than three minutes to get to class unless you don't mind a tardy."

Azure eyes widened in alarm. "Crap!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sariah's wrist and pulling her as he began running.

Brown-and-purple hair flying behind her, olive-green eyes locked onto the boy in front of her. "How much time did he say we have?"

"Less than three minutes," he answered, slowing down a little before making a sharp turn. "And Mrs. Hertz has a low tolerance for tardies!"

"What'll she do?"

"She skips the tardies and goes straight for the keys and bars…detention!"

They ran out the dormitory building and started heading toward the Science building.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "That's insane!"

"And she won't take pity on you for _anything_."

By the time they made it to the Science building, both were panting. Making it into the classroom with about a minute to spare, they both leaned against the nearest desk to catch their breaths.

Though Sariah was fine within a few seconds, it was clear that Odd wasn't fairing as well.

Olive-green eyes narrowed when they noticed a small splotch of crimson on one side of Odd's shirt. "Odd?" When her gaze migrated to his face, a slight dread began to grow inside her when she saw how distant his eyes were. Waving her hand in front of his face, she called, "Odd!"

Slate switched back to azure as his eyes shot toward the brunette beside him. "Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, looking at his shirt again.

He too looked and quickly covered the blood with his hand, eyes wide. "Crap…!"

"They didn't really let you out, did they?" She rolled her eyes when he gave her a sheepish grin.

Just that second the teacher, a woman with frizzy hair and glasses, stepped into the room. She paused when she got to the table at the front of the room and quirked an eyebrow as her gaze landed on the purple-clad blonde. "Odd? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Odd turned his head toward the teacher. "They let me out early."

"A month-and-a-half early?"

"Ask Mr. Morales," he answered, taking his seat and motioning for Sariah to sit next to him. "He can tell you."

The teacher didn't look convinced.

Sitting behind Odd was a brown-haired green-clad boy, his brown eyes studying the purple-clad blonde in front of him. "Why'd you sneak out?" he whispered.

Odd turned his head around to give the boy behind him a miserable look. "That hospital's worse than detention…there's no way you could keep me in there longer!"

The brunet just shook his head.

Sariah tapped the blonde's shoulder and tilted her head toward the front.

When he turned back around, he felt his stomach turn Saumur-salts when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Yeah, Mrs. Hertz?"

The teacher continued to stare hard at him. "You should be on bed-rest, at least," she said, her voice firm. "Did you even go by the nurse before coming?"

"No, he didn't." Sariah ignored the baffled looks from the boys.

Mrs. Hertz raised an eyebrow. "Are you Sariah Hopper?"

The brunette nodded.

"Well, then, would you mind escorting Odd to the infirmary, Sariah?"

"No problem." She stood back up and grabbed the purple-clad boy's arm, pulling him to his feet. Pulling him along, she then proceeded out the door and on down the hall.

He was still gawking at her. In English, he asked, "When did you learn to speak French!?"

She gave him a sharp look, letting go of his arm. "My mom's been giving me lessons, if that's what you're asking." She frowned as she saw a spark of something –a thought or idea –flash in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular," he responded, yanking his eyes off of her.

When they got to the infirmary, a surprise awaited a certain brown-and-purple-haired girl.

Sitting on one of the beds was a girl with auburn hair, slate-colored eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She just stared down at the floor forlornly until Odd and Sariah stepped in. Blue-gray eyes widened in excitement. "Sariah?"

The brunette paused, olive-green eyes also widening in surprise. "Terra?" The injured boy beside her was temporarily forgotten as she was embraced by the other girl. "I can't believe this!"

"Isn't it outrageous?" Terra squealed, beaming at her old friend. "I can't believe you came! Who's this?" she asked, giving the blonde-haired boy a curious look.

"Hello, girls," greeted a blonde-haired woman as she stepped out through a door on the other side of the room.

"Hi, Yolanda," Odd greeted back, giving the nurse a small, almost sheepish smile.

Sariah turned to look at him. "Hey, why do you call the teachers by their first names?"

"I let every student call me by my first name," said Yolanda, walking over to the three young teens. "And Odd, aren't you supposed to be on bed-rest?"

"Yeah, well," he started, removing his hand from his side, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Terra gasped, covering her mouth and taking a step back, eyes wide.

The nurse took Odd's arm and led him to a bed. "Sit there," she instructed, hurrying back into her office.

Sariah leaned toward him and whispered, "This is what happens when you run away from a hospital."

Slate eyes widened even more. "He did _what_?"

Yolanda rushed back in with a box of bandages and ointments. "I might need you girls to hold him down."

Azure eyes widened. "Say what!?"

"Or can you stay still by yourself?" Only waiting long enough for him to give a nod, she ordered him to lift up his shirt and lay down. She scrunched her nose at the bandage wrapped around his abdomen. "What kind of hospital doesn't know how to dress a wound properly?"

"I hated that hospital," he said in disgust. "The food was nasty, the rules were ridiculous, my roommate screamed every few seconds –it was ten times worse than detention could ever even _hope_ to be!" He flinched when Yolanda removed the bandage off his wound.

"Eeeewwww!" Terra tried squirming away but her eyes remained glued to the open area of flesh. "What's all that goopy-white stuff?"

Sariah began feeling nervous. "Doesn't that mean infection?"

Yolanda nodded. "A pretty bad one at that. Eck, this bandage is _days_ old!" She held the bandage with two fingers as if she did _not_ want to touch it. Giving the boy a worried look, she asked, "Do you feel any pain?"

He hesitated. "Some…I mean, it just feels really sore. Not exactly what I call pain."

"He took a bunch of pain-killers," the brunette recalled, olive-green making contact with azure. "So that might have something to do with it."

"Hmm…" The blonde woman dropped the dirty bandage into a nearby trashcan and started searching through the kit she had brought out.

Terra looked down at the floor, trying to think of a way to spark up a conversation. Slate shifting toward olive-green, she asked, "Other than you, me, the nurse and that boy, do you know anyone at this school who can speak English?"

Sariah raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Yumi Ishiyama and Jim Morales. Why?"

"Well…I still haven't learned any French."

Odd smirked. "That's what Sariah has me for –though she's gotten better at understanding and speaking French, she still needs a translator." He flinched terribly as the nurse started cleaning out the gash in his side. "Hey, that stings!"

"That's a good sign," muttered the nurse. "It means you won't have to go into surgery, though you'll still need some stitching." Getting up and heading to a sink to sterilize a needle, she instructed, "Can one of you girls take his temperature? I want to make sure that infection hasn't spread too much through his body."

Terra gawked at Yolanda.

Sariah rolled her eyes and sighed lightly. She knelt by the kit and pulled out a glass thermometer. Shaking it to help lower the mercury, she glared at Odd. When he opened his mouth to react, she shoved the silver end of the thermometer into his mouth and slid it under his tongue. When he raised an eyebrow, she gave him a sharp look. "The nurse asked me to do it," she said in a low voice. "It's not because I like you or anything."

He just smirked and stifled a chuckle, a spark lighting up his azure eyes.

Yolanda, finished with her task, turned back around and walked toward her medical kit. "I don't have any anesthetics, but I think you'll be alright." She checked her watch, then turned to Sariah. "So, Sariah, was it? Are you Odd's cousin?"

Struggling to control a blank look, she responded monotonically, "How can you tell?"

"The purple in your hair," the nurse responded, lightly brushing her fingertips against her own blonde hair. "It's the same shade." She briefly pointed to the shock of purple in Odd's hair.

Terra gasped, a large smile spreading across her face. "Sara, why didn't you tell me you had a cousin in France?" She giggled at the cold look her friend sent. "You don't have to answer, I was just curious!"

Yolanda checked her watch again. "Alright, Odd," she said, grabbing the thermometer and gently pulling it out of the boy's mouth. "Let's see what your temperature is." She frowned a little.

"Tell me, doc," Odd started, acting scared. "Am I gonna live?"

The nurse smirked at him and playfully slapped his leg. "Of course you're gonna live, but I'll need to keep you here for at least a couple more hours."

Sariah gave Odd a death-glare to which he responded with a playful grin. Terra giggled.

The nurse put on a pair of plastic gloves from the box, looping a strange type of thread through a hole in the needle. "Are you ready, Odd?" Noting the nervous look he gave her, she asked the girls, "Would you two like to hold his hands?"

Slate eyes widened as Terra gave an excited squeal and retreated to Odd's side. She blushed when he gave her a soft smile.

Holding back on a groan, Sariah grudgingly took Odd's other hand. Gave him her infamous "go-to-Hell" look when he smiled at her.

"Prepare yourself," Yolanda warned, preparing to insert the needle through Odd's flesh.

After she finished stitching him up, she lightly rubbed the area of injury with some ointment and covered it with a gauze pad.

Terra gave Odd a slightly scared look. "I didn't think you could squeeze that hard…!"

"I couldn't help it," he moaned, pouting a little.

"If it hurt that much _with_ the painkillers," Yolanda said, wrapping another bandage around his mid-section, "Imagine how much worse it'd be _without_ them."

He shuddered slightly.

Sariah glared at her hand. "This'll be bruised for a month."

Odd tried shrinking into the mattress, but it only served to hurt him more.

Terra gave the purple-clad boy a pitying look. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine," the nurse replied, smiling. "He just needs to be on bed-rest for a month or so."

He jumped up in alarm. "What? A month!?"

"Relax, you don't have to stay in here the whole time," chuckled the nurse, leaving to put away the medical kit.

The tension in his body loosened as a small sigh escaped his lungs. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes sparked with an idea. "So I can go to lunch and what-not?"

"Sure, but you need to stay in your room to rest the majority of the time." Yolanda came back in with a slip of paper. "Think you'll be okay for a few hours in bed?" She smiled when he nodded. "Glad to hear it. Can you girls escort him to his room, please?"

Terra nodded while Sariah sighed.

Odd gave them the biggest smile he could muster. "Thanks, girls!" he chirped, getting off the infirmary bed and standing up. He flinched and gently placed a hand on his wounded side. "Agh…stupid…"

Yolanga gave the brunette the slip of paper and sent them on their way.

Terra stayed close to Odd's side while the third teen walked on slightly ahead of the other two. "So where's your room?"

The only boy in the group smirked. "I'm not going to my room." Noticing the open-mouthed stare from the girl next to him, he explained, "Didn't you see the time on the clock? I –"

Before he could finish, a _loud_ gurgling rumble sounded off from his stomach.

Grinning, he finished, "I'm going to lunch!"

Terra giggled. "Mind if we go with?"

"Not at all!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding back on a wince and instead smiling wider. "You can sit at my table if you'd like!"

Olive-green turned to make contact with azure. "Will emo-girl, computer-geek, pixie-girl and Samurai be there?"

He just gave his "cousin" a wacky grin. "Yeah, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita and Ulrich will all be there. They always are."

Slate eyes widened slightly, excitement sparking in their depths. "What do they look like?"

"Oh," he started, pretending to think over her question. "Yumi's Japanese and she wears black, Aelita, my other cousin, wears pink, Jeremie wears blue and brown and he wears glasses, and Ulrich has brown hair and wears green."

Terra squealed. "_Another_ cousin? Sariah, how many relatives to you have here?"

"You don't wanna know and don't you say a word!" she growled, glaring daggers at the only boy in the group (who just giggled girlishly in response).

They made it to the cafeteria, got their food and sat down at a table.

Everyone sitting at said table looked up at Odd in surprise.

"Odd?" The pink-haired girl leaned toward him slightly and asked in French, "What are you –? I mean, are you sure you're okay?"

The boy in question nodded. "Just comin' over for lunch, really." Gulping down a gravy-drenched meatball, he asked, "So what's new here?"

Sariah, who sat on one side of him, tapped his shoulder and pointed to a very lost-looking Terra.

Smiling sheepishly, he introduced, "Guys, this is Sariah's best friend Terra." He lightly patted said girl's shoulder. She bashfully waved.

"En guten tag," greeted a green-clad brunet, nodding at her with a friendly smile.

"Bonjour," greeted a blonde with glasses, temporarily taking his attention off his laptop.

"Welcome to the gang," greeted a Japanese girl in English.

"And as for that update," the blonde cut in in French, turning the screen toward Odd. "Read this."

Odd frowned the instant his eyes landed on the screen.

Sariah raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Odd. You made it to the front page." She patted his back. "Nice work."

Terra seemed excited. "On the front page? What for?"

"For the band," the Japanese girl cut in, smirking. "We broke up about a month ago, and the public just went nuts."

The purple-clad boy scoffed. "No kidding." Turning the laptop back around he added, "I didn't think they'd flip-out like that."

Everyone (with the exception of Sariah and Terra) smirked.

The black-clad girl raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think I'd hear that sort of reaction from the third most talented guitarist in France."

"Why's that, Yumi?" He gulped down a few more of the gravy-drenched meatballs while at the same time somehow managing to keep his eyes on the girl he was conversing with.

"I'd think you'd want to get the band back together is all."

Slate eyes widened in anticipation. "Would you really consider getting back together?"

"We talked on it," the green-clad brunet responded in English with a heavy French-German accent. It was clear he couldn't speak a lot of English.

Odd smirked. "And so now you all want the guitarist's opinion?" Chuckling, he exclaimed, "I say bring it on!"

"Good." Yumi gave everyone a strange look before finally landing back on Odd. "'Cause the principle said we could use the gym for a concert today."

Sariah cut in here. "But he should be on bed-rest for the rest of the month," she said calmly, handing Yumi the slip of paper the nurse had given her earlier.

The Japanese girl read the slip out loud in French. "38 degree temperature, infected injury, new stitches."

Everyone who understood French sat up straight in alarm.

"Odd," the pink-haired girl started, looking concerned. "You should still be in the hospital."

Odd got a little defensive. "I'm not going back there," he stated flatly, finishing off his food. "Besides, they're lucky I didn't die of starvation or anything."

The brunet nodded. "He told me earlier that the hospital was worse than detention. And we all know he hates detention with a passion."

Terra, looking rather lost, asked in English (that being the only language she knows), "What's going on?"

Odd grinned at her. "Don't worry about it." Turning to Sariah, he asked, "Are either of you going to come to our concert?"

Terra clapped excitedly. "I am, I am!" She raised her hand. "Pick me, pick me!"

Everyone either chuckled or smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, then," the purple-clad boy chuckled, giving the slate-eyed girl a broad grin. "You get first row. Same for you, Sara…if you want to come, that is."

A mischievous spark lit up olive-green eyes as they turned toward azure ones. "I'll come…but only if _you_ go up to the mic."

Everyone "ooooo'd" and leaned forward, waiting for Odd's reaction.

He raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to sing?" Smirking when she nodded, he slammed his hand to the table. "I accept your challenge!" Standing up and raising his hands, he shouted in French, "Let it be known that I, Odd Della Robbia, will be singing for the first time at tonight's concert for The Pop Rock Expressives!" He smiled victoriously when everyone at the cafeteria cheered and clapped. "Spread the word!" Sitting back down, he pounded his chest twice with a fist as he stated in English, "I am fearless!"

Terra nodded. "You're making a pretty bold move. Have you ever sang in public before?"

"Aside from that one _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ play, no," Yumi answered, giving Odd a quirky look.

Terra giggled openly while Sariah tried to smother her little burst of giggles. Odd gave both girls a carefully guarded look. "That was a one-time deal…"

"Anyway," the blonde with the computer interrupted in French, pushing his glasses higher up the ridge of his nose. "We still haven't entirely decided how to help the rest of the family."

Sariah waved her hand. "Take your time."

Icy-blue eyes widened in surprise, his hand flying up to (again) push the glasses higher up. "How long have you known French?"

"A few hours…" The brunette was starting to have problems speaking French correctly.

Odd noticed this and decided to "rescue" her. "Her mom's been teaching her French since they got here." Acknowledging everyone's nods of understanding, he turned his attention back to Yumi and switched back the language gage back to English. "What time's the concert?"

"Tonight at 7:30," she responded with a small, devilish smile.

–later that night –

Sariah had her hands clapped over her hears to help quiet the cheering and screaming from the crowd around her. She glared hatefully at Terra when she joined in the senseless screaming. "Don't you have anything better to do than scream?" she shouted.

"No!" Terra started jumping and twirling. "Besides, this is fun!"

The brunette scoffed and pressed her hands harder against her throbbing ears. "I _never_ should've agreed to this…" She stiffened when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What now?"

"They're ready!"

Sure enough, when olive-green eyes migrated to the stand, they caught sight of the band members in place and awaiting a signal.

Odd strode leisurely to the microphone. In French, he called, "Are you ready?" He frowned when only a couple of people in his audience responded. "I said, are you ready?" A smile graced his lips as a much louder uproar answered his question. "That's more like it!"

A certain impatient girl shouted in English, "Just get it over with!"

The purple-clad boy laughed. "Alright, let's get started!" Motioning to the green-clad brunet at the electronic keyboard, he began to sing.

Sariah's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Instead of the high-pitched cat-like voice she was expecting, she heard a _normal_ voice that was smooth like velvet and sweet like milk chocolate. But it wasn't the voice quality that took her by surprise –it was the innocence and heart that enraptured her.

Her attention was yanked off of Odd and tossed over to Terra as her friend shook her shoulder.

"Sara, he's _amazing_!" she exclaimed, slate eyes shining.

Sariah nodded, smiling a little. She returned her attention to the boy at the mic, a strange feeling coming over her.

His magical voice affected all of the girls in the gym, most of them singing along with him or just simply humming when the chorus started playing. Some gay dude was jumping up and down and screaming his head off. Was there foam in his mouth, too?

When Odd finished singing, everyone began cheering despite there still being music played.

This time, the brunette at the front didn't seem to mind the noise much. "Odd, I'm proud to call you 'cousin'," she whispered, that small smile still gracing her lips. Blushing faintly, she grabbed her screaming friend's wrist and walked out of the gym.

Terra squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh! No wonder the public got angry when they broke up. They rock!"

"Yeah…Odd can be pretty cool when he wants to." Making sure she wasn't looking, Sariah peered upward and smiled happily, Odd's song still echoing in her head.

**A/N2** I was thinking about putting up the lyrics for the song, but since it was in French (I didn't want to find the translations, first of all) and I was scared that I might misspell all of the words (it's been over two years since I've taken French and I only remember one rule to French spelling) that I decided not to. BUT I do have a link to the song in my portfolio (underneath Sites I Visit Daily, the first one). I also have _"All Hail Kirra"_ in there, too, just under Anime I Like (right next to _Death Note_). Hope you enjoy this and/or the songs!


End file.
